Globo Telenovelas
Globo is the largest producer of entertainment in Latin America, producing about 260 telenovelas, hundreds of talk shows, series and other entertainment products. Telenovelas are the flagship station since the 60s. Famous titles such as "Irmãos Coragem", "Selva de Pedra",'' "Roque Santeiro", ''"Vale Tudo", "A Próxima Vítima", "Senhora do Destino'"''', and the recent ''"Fina Estampa", "Avenida Brasil", "Cheias de Charme", "Lado a Lado", "Joia Rara", "Boogie Oogie" and more are popular in Brazilian language and in more than 170 countries. Globo's telenovelas are displayed now in four tracks, and a special,"Vale a Pena Ver de Novo" with reruns and re-reruns of telenovelas. This article is an overview of the most famous telenovelas displayed by the network, and each track will have a separate article. Twenty / twenty-one hours telenovelas View main article: /Twenty-one hours From 1965 until 2011, Globo produced their main telenovelas with the nickname of "Eight o'clock novelas". But in 1990, with an increasing onslaught of TV Manchete, the schedule has been changed, and novels since gone on to be displayed at nine o'clock. A patch was released on the nickname from "Insensato Coração" (2011), and novels come to be called "Nine o'clock novelas" Famous titles on tis track as "Irmãos Coragem", "Selva de Pedra",'' "Roque Santeiro", ''"Vale Tudo", "Meu Bem, Meu Mal", "A Próxima Vítima", "Laços de Família",'' "Mulheres Apaixonadas",'' "Senhora do Destino", "Caminho das Índias", and the recent "Fina Estampa", "Avenida Brasil" and "Amor à Vida". Globo displays the twenty hours telenovelas since November 8, 1965, when it debuted "O Ébrio". This telenovelas track was interrupted during four periods in 1966, 1969, 1975 and 1983. Since 1983, twenty-hour telenovelas are displayed without any interruption. The twenty-one hours telenovelas currently displayed is "Amor de Mãe". selva de pedra 1972.jpg|Selva de Pedra (1972), This telenovela marked 100% audience during the viewing of some chapters. roque santeiro 1985.jpg|Roque Santeiro (1985): This telenovela scored 98 rating points in the display of the last chapter. Should have been displayed in 1975, but the government of the time was prohibited. vale tudo 1989.jpg|Vale Tudo (1988-1989) a próxima vítima 1995.jpg|A Próxima Vítima (1995) 01-10-2014-542c4b1f70f37.jpg|O Rei do Gado (1996-1997) O_Clone_2001_abertura.png|O Clone (2001-2002): Critical sucess. América 2005 abertura 4.png|América (2005) Caminho_das_Índias_2009_abertura.png|Caminho das Índias (2009): The first Emmy International award soap opera. and critical sucess. Avenida_Brasil_2012_abertura.png|Avenida Brasil (2012): It was a phenomenon of the 2000s audience, scoring 62 points in the view of its final chapter. Its high impact invaded hundreds of countries, such as Argentina, Mexico, Portugal, United States and United Kingdom. Amor_à_Vida_abertura.png|Amor à Vida (2013-2014): The telenovela covered many taboos of modern society being a commercial and critical sucess. Em_Família_2014_abertura.png|Em Família (2014) Império_2014_abertura.png|Império (2014-2015) Babilônia_abertura_3.png|Babilônia (2015) A Regra do Jogo 2015 abertura.png|A Regra do Jogo (2015-2016) Velho Chico 2016 abertura 2.jpg|Velho Chico (2016) A Lei do Amor 2016 abertura.png|A Lei do Amor (2016-2017) A Força do Querer 2017 abertura.png|A Força do Querer (2017) O Outro Lado do Paraíso 2017 abertura.png|O Outro Lado do Paraíso (2017-2018) Segundo Sol 2018 abertura.png|Segundo Sol (2018) Nineteen hours telenovelas View main article: /Nineteen hours This track is displayed since August 3, 1965, when it premiered "Rosinha do Sobrado". There was an interruption in displaying 1966 to 1968. Since 1968, telenovelas of the nineteen hours are displayed without interruptions. The nineteen hours telenovelas currently displayed is "Bom Sucesso "''. anjo mau 1976.jpg|Anjo Mau (1976) TI TI TI 1985.jpg|Ti-Ti-Ti (1985-1986) que rei sou eu 1989.jpg|Que Rei Sou Eu? (1989) A_Viagem_1994_abertura.png|A Viagem (1994) Da_Cor_do_Pecado_abertura_2004.png|Da Cor do Pecado (2004) Cobras & Lagartos 2006 abertura.png|Cobras & Lagartos (2006) Caras_&_Bocas_abertura_2009_1.png|Caras & Bocas (2009-2010) cheias de charme 2012.jpg|Cheias de Charme (2012), a phenomenom of critic and audience. 2012-2013.jpg|Guerra dos Sexos (2012-2013) (remake) 2013f.jpg|Sangue Bom (2013) 2013-2014l.jpg|Além do Horizonte (2013-2014) Geração Brasil abertura.jpg|Geração Brasil (2014) Alto Astral abertura.jpg|Alto Astral (2014-2015) I Love Paraisópolis.png|I Love Paraisópolis (2015) Totalmente Demais 2015 abertura.png|Totalmente Demais (2015-2016) Haja_Coração_2016_abertura_2.png|Haja Coração (2016) RockStory.jpg|Rock Story (2016-2017) Pega Pega 2017 abertura.png|Pega Pega (2017-2018) Deus Salve o Rei 2018 abertura.png|Deus Salve o Rei (2018) Eighteen hours telenovelas ''View main article: /Eighteen hours This track is displayed since August 16, 1971, when it debuted the original version of "Meu Pedacinho de Chão". There was an interruption from 1973 to 1975. Since 1975, telenovelas of the eighteen hours are displayed without any interruption. The eighteen hours telenovelas currently displayed is Éramos Seis escrava isaura 1984.jpg|Escrava Isaura (1976-1977) a gata comeu 1985.jpg|A Gata Comeu (1985) Sinhá-Moça 1986.jpg|Sinhá Moça (1986) Fera_Radical 1989.JPG|Fera Radical (1988) barriga de aluguel 1991.JPG|Barriga de Aluguel (1990-1991) mulheres de areia 1993.jpg|Mulheres de Areia (1993) o cravo e a rosa 2000.jpg|O Cravo e a Rosa (2000-2001) Coração_de_Estudante_abertura.png|Coração de Estudante (2002) chocolate com pimenta.jpg|Chocolate com Pimenta (2003-2004) Alma_Gêmea_abertura_2005.png|Alma Gêmea (2005-2006) logotipo o profeta.jpg|O Profeta (2006-2007) cordel encantado 2011.jpg|Cordel Encantado (2011) lado a lado 2013.jpeg|Lado a Lado (2012-2013) flor do caribe 2013.jpg|Flor do Caribe (2013) Joia_Rara_2013_abertura.png|Joia Rara (2013-2014) Meu_Pedacinho_de_Chão_2014_abertura.png|Meu Pedacinho de Chão (2014) Boogie_Oogie_abertura.png|Boogie Oogie (2014-2015) Sete_Vidas_abertura_2015.png|Sete Vidas (2015) Além_do_Tempo_2015_abertura_2.png|Além do Tempo (2015-2016) Êta_Mundo_Bom!_2016_abertura_A.png|Êta Mundo Bom! (2016) Sol_Nascente_abertura.jpg|Sol Nascente (2016-2017) Novo Mundo 2017 abertura.jpg|Novo Mundo (2017) Tempo de Amar 2017 abertura.png|Tempo de Amar (2017-2018) Orgulho e Paixão 2018 abertura.png|Orgulho e Paixão (2018) Espelho da Vida 2018 abertura.png|Espelho da Vida (2018-2019) Twenty-two / Twenty-three hours telenovelas View main article: /Twenty-three hours This track, the twenty-two hours, there since the first day of the broadcast. On April 26, 1965, debuted "Ilusões Perdidas". The display of this track was interrupted in the same year, and later from 1976 to 1977, 1979 to 1983, 1984 to 1990, and last from 1991 until 2011. In 2011, Globo decides to revive the track, showing it to the twenty-three hours. Be displayed by a late opening, telenovelas of twenty-three hours have a greater adult content. The last was Liberdade, Liberdade (2016). It is marked by great successes such as "Gabriela", "O Bem Amado" (first telenovela shown in full color in Brazil), O Astro, Saramandaia and O Rebu. Vale a Pena Ver de Novo telenovelas View main article: /Vale a Pena Ver de Novo This track is displayed since May 5, 1980, when it debuted the reruns of original version of "Dona Xepa". The Vale a Pena Ver de Novo telenovelas currently displayed is a re-reruns of Avenida Brasil. TI TI TI 1985.jpg|Ti-Ti-Ti (1988) a gata comeu 1985.jpg|A Gata Comeu (1989), (2001) Fera_Radical 1989.JPG|Fera Radical (1991-1992) vale tudo 1989.jpg|Vale Tudo (1992) Sinhá-Moça 1986.jpg|Sinhá Moça (1993) barriga de aluguel 1991.JPG|Barriga de Aluguel (1993) mulheres de areia 1993.jpg|Mulheres de Areia (1996-1997) A_Viagem_1994_abertura.png|A Viagem (1997), (2006) 01-10-2014-542c4b1f70f37.jpg|O Rei do Gado (1999), (2015) a próxima vítima 1995.jpg|A Próxima Vítima (2000) roque santeiro 1985.jpg|Roque Santeiro (2000-2001) Por Amor 1997 abertura.png|Por Amor (2002-2003) o cravo e a rosa 2000.jpg|O Cravo e a Rosa (2003), (2013-2014) Anjo mau 1997 abertura.jpg|Anjo Mau (2003-2004), (2016) chocolate com pimenta.jpg|Chocolate com Pimenta (2006-2007), (2012) Da_Cor_do_Pecado_abertura_2004.png|Da Cor do Pecado (2007), (2012-2013) Coração_de_Estudante_abertura.png|Coração de Estudante (2007-2008) Senhora_do_Destino_abertura.jpg|Senhora do Destino (2009) logotipo o profeta.jpg|O Profeta (2013) Caras_&_Bocas_abertura_2009_1.png|Caras & Bocas (2014) Cobras & Lagartos 2006 abertura.png|Cobras & Lagartos (2014-2015) Caminho das Índias 2009 abertura.png|Caminho das Índias (2015-2016) cheias de charme 2012.jpg|Cheias de Charme (2016-2017) Senhora_do_Destino.jpg|Senhora do Destino (2017)* Celebridade_2003_reprise_2017_abertura.png|Celebridade (2017-2018) Belíssima_2005_reprise_2018_abertura.png|Belíssima (2018-2019) Other Category:Rede Globo